Sing! Harry Potter does A Chorus Line
by gordo-girl
Summary: After a hard breakup Ron and Hermione are thrown together when Hogwarts does a production of "A Chorus Line". This story is not connected to my other stories and I don't own this musical. Please Readreview!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own everything…NOT! The closest I've come to owning any of it is the fact that I am currently in a production of A Chorus Line. Yah don't own anything.

**Sing!**

**Or**

**Harry Potter Does A Chorus Line**

**Chapter 1**

**Good News**

"_Ronald Weasley you make me sick! I never want to see you again! You make me sick!"_

"_Hermione wait!"_

Ron cringed as he remembered the last moments of his relationship with Hermione. Sitting aboard the Hogwarts Express he thought about what went wrong. They had been happy all summer until two weeks ago. It had been a weird moment. He still didn't understand what he did. but the row they had was a big one, and he feared he had lost her for good.

* * *

Hermione tried to start over after the breakup. She left the burrow and went back home, but she still couldn't forget what had happened.

"I deserve better" she muttered sitting with Ginny on the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

That summer had been a interesting one for everyone. Harry had gotten his Godfather back. Turns out he wasn't "Properly" dead. Dumbledore risked his life to go beyond the vale and bring back the last real family Harry had left. The ministry, now run by Arthur Weasley, had cleared Sirius of all charges. Sirius was now going to be teaching at Hogwarts along with Lupin. One of the weirdest things to happen that summer was the new relationship between Minerva and Mad eye. Yah Weird.

* * *

That night at the dinner Dumbledore made and exiting announcement. Hogwarts was going to be putting on a musical and Sirius was directing! Sirius stood up to make the announcement of what the musical was going to be.

"Ladies and Gents' Hogwarts first ever musical is going to be… A CHORUS LINE!"


	2. The Auditions

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS IN THIS FANFICTION. THOSE BELONG TO THE PEOPLE WHO WROTE THEM I'M JUST USING THEM TO HELP THE STORY ALONG. (SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME OR REMOVE MY STORIES. THANK YOU)**

**Chapter 2**

**The Auditions**

For the next two weeks everyone was talking about the musical. Some former students even came back to be in the show! Students were singing in the hallways and dancing in their rooms.

Harry, who was the go between for Ron and Hermione, was glad to have something to keep him busy. That summer Sirius had taught Harry how to tap dance, so after reading the cast descriptions Harry knew exactly who he wanted to be.

Ryan Cator, who was a new 6th year and Luna's boyfriend, was rehearsing with his CD while his girlfriend worked on her ballet moves.

Both Pansy and Draco were mildly amused with the whole situation, but were going to try out anyway.

Neville, who had changed a lot over the summer, was often seen walking around practicing his acting skills, and reading books on Cyd Charess.

Ginny was always in her room practicing dancing in high heals. She knew exactly who she wanted to be, but if her brothers found out then she would be dead.

Ron knew who he wanted to play. He wasn't a good singer and he wasn't that great of a dancer, but he could act.

Hermione spun across the practice room as she did a willow and landed gracefully on the ground. She had been practicing for hours, but she knew it would pay off in the end. She knew what part she wanted, and she was going to work hard to get it.

* * *

At the auditions the room was buzzing with conversation. Fred, Angelina, Lee, and Katie were back to audition. Who was going to get what part?

"okay folks lets get started!" Sirius yelled.

First was the singing audition.

Followed by the dancing audition.

Followed by the acting audition.

Ginny and Parvati were very good singers.

Harry, Lee and Draco blew people away with their dancing.

Seamus, Lavender, and Pansy had great comedic timing,

while,

Ron, Neville, and Hannah were very dramatic.

Hermione shined in every thing.

"Thank you everyone for coming!" Sirius said with a smile "the cast list will be posted tomorrow in the great hall."


	3. Some Ironic Casting

**Chapter 3**

**Some Ironic Casting**

The next morning both Ron and Hermione got up nice and early so that they could see the cast list. There was a list posted on each one of the doors to the great hall doors.

**Cast List**

**ZACH - Ron Weasley**

**LAUREN - Angelina Johnson**

**DON - Dean Thomas**

**MAGGIE - Luna Lovegood**

**MIKE - Harry Potter**

**CONNIE - Cho Chang**

**GREG - Ryan Cator**

**CASSIE - Hermione Granger**

**SHELIA - Pansy Parkinson**

**BOBBY - Draco Malfoy**

**BEBE - Hannah Abbot**

**JUDY - Lavender Brown**

**RICHIE - Lee Jordan**

**AL - Fred Weasley**

**KRISTINE - Katie Bell**

**VAL - Ginny Weasley**

**MARK - Seamus Finnagain**

**PAUL - Neville Longbottem**

**DIANA - Parvati Patil **

**ALL OTHER WHO TRIED OUT ARE IN THE CHORUS.**

**Thank you,**

**S.B.**

Hermione spun around to face a very pale Ron who was behind her,

"You!" she said angrily. She then spun around and marched back up to her room.

"Well" Ron muttered thinking out loud "this is going to be fun."


	4. The First Rehersal

AN: Okay quick note. Mimi Chica: I really appreciated what you had to say. I planed on giving a overview of A Chorus Line in the next chapter, so look for that, and not everyone did well in the auditions, but I liked the idea of having a montage of some of the kids doing a really good job. The characters I showed were being used as foreshadowing for the cast list. The only reason I had Harry tap dancing was because I needed someone to be Mike, and to me he fit the bill. And I like the idea of Sirius being a director, trust me though his directing skills will be used as comic relief! If you have any other questions or comments then send me an email! 

oh and I do live in NY!

**Chapter 4**

**The First Rehearsal**

The next night the cast members entered the great hall to see that the tables were all gone and a large stage stood in their place.

"okay folks! Everyone come here and sit in a circle" Sirius said getting up on the stage. When everyone was seated he continued " How many people have heard of this musical?"

Hermione and Ginny raised their hands.

"Well then I better explain what's going on! A Chorus Line tells the story of a group of performers auditioning for a Broadway show. All the performers come from different backgrounds and have varying abilities. In between learning audition moves, they each reveal their most personal stories in interviews with the director, Zach. A Chorus Line is about hope, sex, insecurity, ethnicity, and dreaming. In the end, only eight people are chosen for the show and get to put on splendid costumes and live out their dream. There is a lot of dancing in this show so be prepared for that. Okay everyone grab a script and we'll start the read threw. We are going to skip to after the first number, so that means that we will start with you Dean."

"Okay. Don Karr. Kansas City, Kansas. I'm 26."

Luna was next "Maggie Winslow. Also know as Margaret, Margie, Peggy whatever It's real, and I was born in San Mateo, California on a Thursday evening."

Pretty soon they were at Draco "I'm Robert Henry Joseph Mills III. That's my real name too! I was born somewhere near Buffalo. I can't remember the name of the town I blocked it out. I was born in 1950."

And before long they were at Ginny "Well as far as I'm concerned I'm Valerie Clark, but my parents seem to think I'm Margaret Mary Hullahan! Couldn't you just die! I was born in the middle of nowhere really. A little town called Arlington, Vermont. Bye bye!

After they read threw a couple more scenes. Sirius told them that they would continue tomorrow.

"Ron! Hermione! Can I talk to you two for a moment?"

They walked up to him slowly.

"I wanted to make sure you two were comfortable with your parts, because I know you guys had a falling out. Dumbledore wasn't sure if casting you two opposite each other was a good idea, but you two were the best for the part."

Hermione sighed "I think we'll be fine Sirius. Were mature enough."

"What she said." Ron said his eyes wide.

"Okay. You two may go."

Once they were outside the great hall Hermione spoke quietly "Don't think that I'm not still mad at you Ronald. I only think that we should be civil to each other."

"Yah civil is just fine with me." He replied bitterly and walked away. Hermione watched him walk away in sad silence.

What had went wrong?


	5. When Weasley's Attack

Diclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or A Chorus Line, so don't sue me or take my stories off.

Also: this chapter has a bit of language, so be warned of that.

**Chapter 5**

**When Weasley's Attack**

The rehearsal room was crowded the next day. People were chattering and stitching and going over lines. Ginny stood at the back of the room all-alone. She took a deep breath. She had to do her monolog and since she was one of the few who knew the show Sirius wanted her to sing too. Knowing her brothers, she knew that they hadn't read the script fully yet so the would be shocked, and angry.

Harry was a couple of feet away stitching when he saw the sad and worried look on Ginny's face. He stopped stitching and came up behind her. He spun her around and started humming a song as he danced. Ginny couldn't help but laugh.

"Harry! Stop acting like a dork" Ginny said as he spun her around.

"Well", Harry said, "stop looking so worried." He stopped dancing, "You'll be great."

"But", Ginny said, "You know my brothers, and you know the song I have to sing. They are going to go completely bonkers Harry!"

"Don't worry Gin, I'll make sure that their straight jackets are properly applied before you start to sing."

"Settle down now, Settle down now!" Sirius yelled over the crowd. Everyone stopped talking and sat down on the floor. "That's much better. Now today we are going to first hear one of the more comedic songs from the show, and after that we are going to start learning the opening dance sequence. I also will need to have individual rehearsals with a lot of you. Those will run a half hour for each of you and will start today with Harry, and tomorrow with Ron and Hermione. So without further interruptions, Ginny will you come up here and show us how it's done." Ginny stood up slowly and everybody clapped. As she made her way up to the front of the room she kept telling herself that it was going to be okay. She opened her script to the marked page and began.

"The day after I turned 18 I kissed the folks goodbye and got on a Trailways bus to the big, bad apple. June Allison, right? 'Cause I wanted to be a Rockette! But let's get one thing strait, I never saw the Red shoes, I never heard about the Red Shoes, I don't give a Fuck about the red shoes!" a few people laughed, while a couple people looked shocked "I wanted to be a Rockette because this girl in my hometown, Luella Heiner, Had actually gotten out and made it in New York! She was a Rockette. This one time she came home for Christmas and they threw her a parade. A Goddamn parade! I had to twirl a frickin' baton in the rain for two hours. Unfortunately though, she go knocked up over Christmas, marry Christmas, and never made it back to New York. That was my deal see! New York, New York here I come! But you see I had this one little problem. I was ugly as sin!" a couple people laughed "I was ugly, skinny, homely, and flat as a pancake, get the picture? So I get off this bus in my little white dress, my little white tights, my little white shoes, and my long blond hair, which was natural then. I looked like a fucking Nurse!" the room broke out in laughter. People were surprised, Ginny was pretty good, "I had $87 in my pocket and 12 years of tap and acrobatics under my belt. I could do a 180 split and come up tapping the Morse code. So with that kind of talent I thought that the mayor would be waiting for me at port authority! Wrong! I had to wait 3 months for an audition! And when the big day finally came I showed up to the hall with my little red patent leather tap shoes, and did my little rutean. Then this guys says to me 'can you do fan kicks', and I said 'sure I can do terrific fan kicks', but they weren't good enough. What he was really trying to tell me was that it was the way I looked not the fan kicks. So I said 'Screw you Radio Cit and the Rockettes! I'm gonna' dance on Broadway!' but Broadway same story! I would dance rings around the other girls and still wind up in the ally with the other rejects! But after a while I caught on, I mean I had eyes. I saw what they were hiring! Son once after an audition I swiped my dance card. On a scale of one to ten they gave me for dance 10 for looks 3. Well!

Dance Ten, Looks Three And I'm still on unemployment,  
Dancing for my own enjoyment. That ain't it, kid! That ain't it, kid!  
Dance Ten, Looks Three Is like to die!  
Left the the'ter and called the doctor for my appointment to buy...  
Tits and ass" With those to words Ron, Fred, and George turned bright red with shock.

"Bought myself a fancy pair Tightened up the derriere  
did the nose with it all that goes with it"

Ginny saw the looks on her brother's faces and resisted the urge to cringe.

"Tits and ass!

Had the bingo-bongos done.  
Suddenly I'm getting Nash'nal tours!  
Tits and ass won't get you jobs, unless they're yours!  
Didn't cost a fortune neither. Didn't hurt my sex life either!"

Ron and his brothers eyes got huge and their mouths hung wide open, then they just looked really, really angry. Ginny saw this and something inside her snapped. Why should she let her brothers control her? She started to sing with more power and energy just to piss them off.

"Flat and sassy I would get the strays and losers,  
Beggars really can't be choosers. That ain't it, kid! That ain't it, kid!  
Fix the chassis, 'How do you do!'  
Life turned into an endless medley of "Gee, it had to be you.' Why?  
Tits and ass

Where the cupboard once was bare  
now you knock and someone's there  
you have got 'em, hey! Top to bottom, hey!  
It's a gas! Just a dash of silicone. Shake your new maracas and your fine!"

Ginny shook her upper body just for the added effect

"Tits and ass can change your life, they sure changed mine!"

During the musical interlude she looked her brother right in the eye. She was sick of them always protecting her.

"Have it all done! Honey, take my word.

Grab a cab; c'mon  
see the wizard on Park and Seventy-Third  
For tits and ass. Orchestra and balcony. What they want is what cha see. Keep the best of you, Do all the rest of you.  
Pits or class,

I have never seen it fail,

Debutante or chorus girl or wife.  
Tits and ass, yes, tits and ass Have changed my life!"

Ginny held out the last note as she put her arms up in the air. The music ended and the room broke out in thunderous applause and catcalls. All three of the brothers Weasley sat in their chairs with their arms crossed.

"Very good Ginny" Sirius said, "Now five minuet break everyone!"

Harry got up and tried to stop Ron, Fred, and George from doing something rash.

"GENERVA WEASLEY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Fred yelled with his other two brothers behind him.

"Acting!" Ginny snapped, "Get used to it." she said before walking out of the room, and leaving her brothers to just glair after her.


End file.
